


blush and beg

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boys in Skirts, Crying, Cuckolding, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Gangbang, Happy Birthday Na Jaemin, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin-centric, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stockings, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Huang Ren Jun, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Voyeurism, jaemin day <3, kind of, kind of??, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: It’s not everyday, Jaemin wants to be tied up and tossed around.It’s not everyday, your boyfriend sits back to watch.But today was a special day, and Jeno was a special boyfriend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Everyone, Na Jaemin & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 333





	blush and beg

There's a box laying down on the bed in the hotel room tonight, rectangle in shape and wrapped with gold paper and a red bow.

"What's this?" He asks Jeno, who simply nudges his head in the direction of the box instead of answering the question. "Jeno," Jaemin whines, turning to look at the other fully. "I told you not to get me anything... You've already planned more than enough..."

"Just look at it," Jeno smirks, noting the blush on Jaemin's cheeks at the mention of what exactly he planned.

That could wait for later though. Jeno wants to Jaemin to open the box now.

He stands behind Jaemin as the latter's hands reach for the gold wrapped rectangle box, his dainty fingers pulling the red ribbon apart and loose. He lets it fall onto the bed, and opens the box up, only to finds its contents hidden between layers of white tissue paper.

"What is it?" He mumbles, more to himself than to Jeno. He knows he won't get an answer, but it's worth a shot.

Jaemin carefully pulls away the white tissue paper, the thin material crinkling softly as he moves it aside.

What comes into his view is a pink fabric of sorts, and Jaemin is already intrigued since pink is his favourite colour. With a closer look, Jaemin sees that it's textured prettily, and he wonders what exactly it is.

Jeno still hasn't said anything from behind him, but as Jaemin's fingers make contact with the pink fabric, Jeno's hand comes to hold his waist. The younger can feel Jeno's breath on the back of his neck, and it makes the tiny hairs there stand up in goosebumps.

Gently, and a little tentative too, Jaemin pulls the fabric out of the box, watching with wonder and curiosity in his eyes as the fabric unfolds itself in the air and opens up to a skirt.

A very pretty, pink, pleated skirt.

"For me?" He asks dumbly, though the answer is obvious.

Jeno doesn't say anything about the question though, simply hums and pats Jaemin's waist a couple times with his hand.

"Why don't you look at what else is in there, hm?" He suggests, to which Jaemin gingerly puts the skirt down and pulls away more tissue paper, intrigued about what else was in the box.

The next thing to come into view is more pink fabric, but this one is a lighter shade than the skirt. When Jaemin pulls the fabric out and unfolds it, it turns out to be a pair of thigh high stockings.

"Jeno..." He gasps, turning just his head around to look at the other boy with a blush on his cheeks. "This is too much..."

"There's more," Jeno simply says, nudging his head in the direction of the box.

Reluctantly, Jaemin sifts through the rest of the box until he finds another soft fabric, this time white, and white ribbons laying gently at the very bottom.

When Jaemin takes out the white fabric, he's more than red when he realizes that they're panties.

Pretty and lace, with a small bow in the middle at the front.

"Jeno—"

"You'll let me tie you up, right?"

Jaemin's breath catches in his throat at Jeno's low voice right up against his ear, at the hand which tightens its grip on his waist.

"Like a doll, hm? Pretty to look at, pretty to use."

Jaemin already feels himself twitch in his pants, flushing at how Jeno's mere words send arousal sparking down south.

Wordlessly, he nods his head.

Yeah, he wants Jeno to tie him up.

To make him all pretty and make him pretty to use and look at.

Jaemin wants that so much.

"So go get changed," the older boy whispers, gently taking Jaemin's ear into his mouth. He bites down softly, and Jaemin lets out an equally as soft moan. "We have get you ready for them."

Them entails everyone Jaemin wanted to come tonight, everyone who's had a role in his wet dreams about his darkest fantasies before.

He's grateful Jeno is letting him live them out, not everyone would be willing to watch their boyfriend get dicked down by four other people.

Jaemin makes his way to the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door behind him. Instead, he lays the box down on the counter, and slowly starts to strip himself from the waist down.

He's already made sure clean himself everywhere, shave everything and moisturize so that he's soft and spotless everywhere.

Jaemin steps into the white panties first, finding that they fit perfectly around his hips, and hold his cock snug.

Next come the thigh high stockings, which cover majority of his long legs, stopping right above the middle of his thighs. The pink looks delicate against his skin, dainty with the little bows on top, and Jaemin wonders how much time and thought Jeno put into choosing these.

Jaemin gingerly holds the skirt between his fingers next, gnawing his bottom lip in excitement. He thinks he only told Jeno once that he liked how pretty skirts looked, and his heart flutters with the knowledge that Jeno kept that tidbit of information to use now.

He steps into the skirt slowly, one leg at a time, and then pulls it up equally as slowly.

The waistband stops just a bit under his waist, and the hem ends an inch or so above the hem of his stockings.

When Jaemin looks at himself in the mirror, he can't help but let a smile come into his lips.

He admits, he looks very... Pretty.

Very pretty, and he isn't ashamed to say it. The pretty light and pale colours compliment him very well, and are a stark contrast to Jeno's black hoodie, which he has on. He doesn't know whether he should take it off or not, so for now, he leaves it.

Jaemin steps out of the bathroom shyly, because even if he can admit to himself that he looks lovely, he doesn't know what Jeno's reaction will be.

Though he doubts it'd be something bad, he's still nervous as he stops right in front of his boyfriend, between the older's legs from where he's sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Jeno doesn't say anything at first, simply appreciatively runs his eyes up and down his body. Jaemin flushes, like he always does when Jeno looks at him like that, and steps a little closer when one of Jeno's hands come out to grip his waist again.

"Look at you," he coos, raking his eyes all over him again. Jaemin thinks Jeno might just be as obsessed as he is with the look. "Do a little twirl, princess."

Jaemin flushes crimson at the nickname, but slowly spins around for Jeno anyway. When he's back staring at Jeno, there's a darker look in his eyes, something which looks hungrier.

Jaemin feels his stomach twist in excitement.

"C'mere," Jeno mutters, patting his lap. Jaemin doesn't waste any time before slipping onto him, putting his arms around Jeno's shoulders to keep balanced.

Jeno leans in and kisses him then, running his hands over Jaemin's sides sensually under his hoodie.

Jaemin moans into their kisses, gripping onto the back of Jeno's shirt instinctively. It doesn't help when one of Jeno's hands slowly move to his backside, reaching under his skirt and groping his ass.

One thing Jaemin loves is how big Jeno's hands are, something which is put into perspective when Jeno gives his ass a squeeze.

When Jeno thumbs are his hole over his panties, Jaemin gasps softly.

"You kept it in? Good boy," Jeno mumbles, slipping his entire hand into Jaemin's panties and prodding at his hole with two fingers.

Jaemin doesn't get a chance to do anything before he feels Jeno's thumb push the base of the butt plug he had nestled between his cheeks deeper into his hole.

"Jeno," he whines, squirming in the older boy's lap and trying to escape and get more of the friction at the same time.

"Nice and stretched, hm?" He hums, finally removing. his fingers out of Jaemin's panties and bringing them up to Jaemin's mouth instead. He prods them at the seam of his lips, and smiles softly when Jaemin opens his mouth and accepts them in. "Like a good slut."

Jaemin's eyes roll back into his head at Jeno's words, and he feels himself grow harder in his panties. Nothing has even happened yet, but he's already hot and bothered.

As Jaemin sucks on two of Jeno's fingers with his eyes closed in pleasure, Jeno's other hand creeps up the back of his neck until he's squeezing there tightly, causing Jaemin to whimper around his fingers.

"Hands and knees, ass up," he says coldly, pushing his fingers deeper into Jaemin's mouth, until he hears the younger gag and sees his eyes water a bit. "Sit and look pretty, Nana. Like a whore ready to use, okay baby?"

It's the way Jeno sounds so extremely fond and endeared as he degrades him harshly that has Jaemin twitching in his panties, letting go of Jeno's fingers with a pop.

Jeno lifts him off of his lap and Jaemin crawls into the position Jeno told him to get into. He's on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, skirt barely covering his asscheeks and back straight.

Jeno comes onto the bed on his knees too, kneeling right in front of Jaemin with those white ribbons from earlier in his hands.

Jaemin seems to get the wordless message, and sits up on his knees while holding his wrists out to Jeno, both of them touching with his hands closed into balls.

"Oh, the little whore is smart," Jeno coos, wrapping the ribbon tight up his forearms and around Jaemin's wrists. Jaemin thinks the white looks pretty against his skin and black fabric, and it feels incredibly soft and silky. "Won't be for long though, they'll all fuck you stupid."

Jaemin bites his lip in anticipation, getting back into position on his knees, and now his forearms.

"Where will you be?" Jaemin asks, turning his head slightly to look at Jeno.

"Watching," he answers, sitting down on one of the single seater couches. "Watching you get used because you're fucking pathetic, Na Jaemin."

Jaemin moans at Jeno's simple words, fighting the urge to grind his hips down onto the bed. Jeno will most probably not like that.

"Hm, you like it," Jeno grins, ever so condescending and cocky as he sits back in the couch. "You like being a fucktoy. You like being a fucking cocksleeve for people to use and throw away—"

And then, the sound of someone swiping their key card sounds through the room, and Jeno lets a satisfactory smile onto his lips before relaxing back into the couch.

The first person has arrived.

It was agreed upon beforehand, that no one would introduce themselves when they walked in. They'd simply fuck him and leave, and for Jaemin, it adds to the thrill when he doesn't know who's behind him. He knows he'll figure out who's behind him when they speak, but for now he's stuck staring at the headboard as he feels someone ghost his fingertips across the bare skin of his thighs.

"Very pretty," the person behind him mutters, and that enough is all he needs to know it's Renjun. 

"Jun—"

"Do toys talk?" Renjun cuts off, slapping one of his hands down on the back of Jaemin's thigh. It stings, but he likes the sensation. "I don't wanna hear a word."

Jaemin whimpers at the Renjun's authoritative tone, and knows better than to disobey.

Renjun doesn't say anything for a while after that, but Jaemin stills feels his eyes all over him, and feels his nails scratching up and down his thighs.

And then, a gust of cool air when Renjun lifts up his skirt, which leads Jaemin to blush, hard.

The most arousing part is knowing Jeno is watching too, and though Jaemin wants to see his boyfriend's reaction, Renjun spanking his ass makes him think of other things.

He bites down on his lip hard so that he doesn't let any sounds out, but finds it increasingly difficult when Renjun keeps massaging his asscheeks and fiddling around with the butt plug.

It's not like Jaemin can ask for anything either, he doesn't want to go against Renjun's words.

But before he can drive himself further down the spiral of wanting, Renjun slowly takes the plug out of his hole.

"Needy little bitch," he spits, once he sees how Jaemin clenches around nothing, how he wiggles his ass back in order to feel something.

Jaemin misses the feeling of being stuffed already, but doesn't think he has to wait long when he hears Renjun unbuckle his belt behind him.

Excitement thrums through his veins at the prospect of getting fucked, even more so when Renjun puts a hand at the base of his neck and keeps him down. He's practically immobile now, hands restrained and head pushed flush into the mattress. He turns his head to the side to breathe, but even that isn't too satisfactory because Jeno isn't in his line of vision.

But he doesn't get to think about that for too long, not when Renjun prods a finger right into his hole, followed by a second immediately.

"Fuck," Jaemin moans into the pillows, immediately followed by a louder moan when one of Renjun's hands come to slap against his ass harshly.

"It's like you want to get punished," the older boy remarks, leaning over Jaemin's bent back just a little, until his lips were up against the younger's ear. "I'll spank you every time you make a sound. Though, I think you'd like that," he taunts, slapping his hand down twice in rapid succession.

It has Jaemin practically screaming into the pillows.

"Can't help it, hm?" Renjun mocks, shoving a third finger inside his hole as he thrusts them in and out at a rapid pace. "You don't know how to be anything but a slut."

"Yes, yes, yes," Jaemin agrees, pushing his ass out further so that Renjun's fingers can reach deeper. "'M a slut, just a slut."

"At least you know it," Renjun mumbles as he pulls his fingers out, landing another harsh slap on his ass before lining up his cock.

Jaemin guesses Renjun doesn't waste any time, he's always been punctual and responsible. He sees that now too, because then Renjun's cock is filling him up so good, reaching deep and punching a drawn out moan from his lips.

"Please," he whines, rather pathetically, he knows, but he can't do much when Renjun holds him down with a hand on the back of his neck. "Renjun, Renjun—"

"Shut up," Renjun groans, reaching over Jaemin and clamping a hand over his mouth. It makes breathing harder, especially with how hard Renjun thrusts, but Jaemin can't find himself to hate it.

Instead, his gut already tightens and his eyes fall closed as he lets out muffled moans.

Renjun isn't very vocal, but he is very handsy.

Fingertips all over his skin, nails leaving crescent shaped marks and palms coming down in sharp slaps.

Everything accompanied by his rapid thrusting, which makes Jaemin moan uncontrollably into the sheets Renjun still has his face shoved into.

It's humiliating to be fucked and then tossed around in front of your boyfriend, but it's that shame that turns him on, that makes him impossibly hard in his panties.

Renjun's spanks also don't stop, they're a constant against his asscheeks and the back of his thighs. But it's not Jaemin's fault, he can't help but moan like a madman when each of Renjun's thrusts hit directly at his prostate.

"'M gonna come, I'm gonna come—"

"That's funny," Renjun coos as he pulls out, using one hand on Jaemin's waist to roll him onto his back. "You don't get to come, Nana."

From here, looking up at Renjun, Jaemin feels tiny despite reality. He feels pliant and obedient as Renjun jerks his cock right above his face, and it's like a second nature that he opens his mouth for him.

"You gonna swallow all my cum baby?" Renjun pants, and Jaemin only nods his head rapidly, tongue lolling out to get ready. "In front of your boyfriend? Want him to see you take another man's cum?"

Well when Renjun puts it like that, Jaemin wants to close his mouth and hide in the pillows, but he can't do either of those things.

He can't hide in the pillow because his hands are tied together, and he can't close his mouth because Renjun climbs over him and rams his entire length down his throat, shooting his cum down along the way.

Jaemin's eyes flutter shut as the warmth travels down his throat, the feel of Renjun's cock pulsing hot and heavy on his tongue.

And the sounds— Renjun's groans get sent straight to his own dick, but he can't do a thing about it, especially seeing as he only has the air to grind up to.

Renjun pulls out of his mouth rather slowly, tucking himself back into his pants without sparing Jaemin another glance.

He's left to catch his breath as he watches Renjun, holding his breath when Renjun's face comes closer to his.

Renjun seems to like that reaction, smiling before bringing his thumb up to wipe a bit of cum from the corner of Jaemin's lips.

"Happy birthday, Na Jaemin."

And with that, Renjun sucks his thumb clean, and makes his way to the door.

Jaemin doesn’t even get to register everything that’s just happened because the complete silence only lasts for about twenty seconds before the door is opening again, which leaves Jaemin without a chance to spare a glance at Jeno.

"Nana," the voice sings, one that Jaemin recognizes from the first breath. "Happy birthday!"

Donghyuck all but skips into the room, bubbly and energetic compared to Renjun. There's a smile on his face, one that looks way too innocent to be staring at Jaemin, leaking in his panties and cum on his mouth.

But Jaemin never took Donghyuck to be predictable anyway.

Which is why he's taken aback by how Donghyuck doesn't bat an eye at how messy he looks, instead jumping right onto Jaemin and kissing him.

Jaemin squeaks at the sudden attack, but finds himself melting into Donghyuck's warmth anyways. His kisses are different from Jeno's, more heated and wet, a lot of tongue and a messy clash of teeth.

But it's when there's spit spilling down from his mouth and onto his chin that Donghyuck pulls away, licking his lips with a satisfactory hum.

"Tastes like Renjunnie," he winks, chuckling at Jaemin's bewildered and red expression. "What? That's what embarrasses you? And not making out with another guy in front of your boyfriend?"

Donghyuck asks his question while straddling Jaemin's hips, watching as the younger's hips subconsciously start grinding up against his own.

When Jaemin doesn't answer the question, Donghyuck doesn't mind.

"Oh, I forgot," Donghyuck pouts, one finger trailing its way up to where Jaemin stays trapped between the lace confinements of his panties. "You like that. You like being watched."

Donghyuck teases him by running his fingernails across his length, watching and feeling how Jaemin twitches and squirms. He looks up after a while just to see Jaemin biting his lip, eyes wide and pleading as he looks up at Donghyuck desperately.

"Oh, don't do that," Donghyuck tsks, looking down at Jaemin with something akin to pity in his eyes. "You were being so loud for Junnie earlier. Won't you be loud for me too?"

Jaemin really does let his mouth fall open at Donghyuck's words, for all of two reasons. The first one being that Donghyuck shoves a hand into his panties, and the second being that Donghyuck just insinuated that people have heard him.

And that makes his head dizzy with arousal.

"Hm that's what I thought," Donghyuck teases cockily, moving down from straddling Jaemin to laying between his legs on his stomach. "Pretty outfit. Your boyfriend buy it for you?"

Jaemin nods his head vigorously, once again reminded of Jeno being in the room and watching. He would turn his head to spare a glance, but his attention is completely taken by Donghyuck biting into the meat of his thigh.

It makes Jaemin cry out at the sensation, breath shaky when Donghyuck laves his tongue over the bite mark to soothe it.

"C'mon, use your words," Donghyuck grunts, to which Jaemin spends more time than he would like to admit trying to render his tongue useful again.

"D-Daddy bought it for me," he whines, tilting his head back and moaning loudly when Donghyuck bites into his other thigh. He repeats the same thing when he licks over the mark, and it leaves Jaemin shaking with the desperate urge to come.

"Your Daddy huh?" Donghyuck repeats, sitting back up and tracing his fingers over the marks he's left. "Why don't you say thank you?"

Jaemin wants to tell Donghyuck that he already did thank him, but he doesn't get the chance to before the older boy is rolling him into his side, until he's looking directly at Jeno.

It's the first time he's seen Jeno since this all started, and he's a bit taken aback when he sees that Jeno is just sitting there, eyes hard as he watches with his length equally as hard in his pants. He wonders how Jeno can look so put together, but Donghyuck pushes that thought out of his mind by laying down on his side behind him, prodding two fingers at his lips.

Naively, Jaemin sucks on them thinking Donghyuck is going to finger him, but as he looks at Jeno while continuing to suck on Donghyuck's fingers, Donghyuck's other hand is squeezing lube onto the insides of one of his thighs.

A bit confused, Jaemin tries to turn his head around to ask Donghyuck what he's doing, but the latter doesn't let him, pulling his head back to looking at Jeno by crooking his fingers in his mouth.

"Keep looking at him, let him watch while I fuck your thighs," Donghyuck explains gruffly, and Jaemin distantly hears him unbuckling his belt over the ringing in his ears from what Donghyuck had said. "This is how you can say thank you."

Donghyuck doesn't take his pants off all the way, but pulls them down enough for his cock to spring out. Jaemin doesn't like how he can't see it, but it does feel hard and hot between his thighs when Donghyuck slowly pushes between the flesh.

Jeno's done this only once before, and it was a while ago. Now, Donghyuck sliding his length in and out of between his thighs feels different from when Jeno did it, and Jaemin thinks it's mainly because he's watching Jeno in front of him. The other reason being the slight sting from all of Renjun's hits.

"Fuck, you're hot," Donghyuck groans, keeping one arm wrapped around Jaemin's waist so he doesn't move around too much.

If Donghyuck continues for longer, Jaemin knows he could come untouched, especially since his brain won't let him look away from Jeno.

Jeno, who doesn't give away anything, simply watching expressionlessly.

"Hyuckie," he moans around Donghyuck's fingers, causing the latter's thrusts to slow down. This only frustrates Jaemin more, the need to come tugging at every nerve in his body. "Please, please, please, wanna come, let me come—"

Donghyuck is mouthy, he's always been mouthy and today wasn't any different. But when he slams his hips against Jaemin's and fucks his thighs harder without a word, Jaemin kind of wishes someone would say something.

The only sounds in the room are the squelching or the lube between his thighs, Donghyuck's occasional sounds of pleasure and Jaemin's moans and whimpers around Donghyuck's fingers.

Distantly, he wants someone to talk to him, but closer, this is the part that's getting him off.

Being treated like he's not even there, being ignored by the person who's just using him to get off, and receiving no reaction when he begs to come.

Being restrained, unable to help himself, also aid to why he's slowly losing his mind.

It feels like no time, but when Donghyuck comes onto the front of his skirt, dirtying his stockings in the process, Jaemin thinks it's been hours since he's been trapped in this torturous cycle.

"Let me come," he begs when Donghyuck slips out between his thighs, though he doesn't remove his fingers from his mouth. Jaemin hears Donghyuck tucking himself back into his pants, and tears spring to his eyes when he realizes he won't be able to come again. "Hyuckie please—"

But Donghyuck cuts him off by flipping himself into his back and pressing his fingers down onto Jaemin's tongue, causing the younger to gag around his words.

"Oh baby," he drawls sweetly, removing his fingers covered with thick saliva, a string connecting them to Jaemin's lips. "It'd be no fun, if you had your way."

Donghyuck gets off the bed and off of him after that, and Jaemin can't help it when his body jerks in desperation, finally crying out when Donghyuck doesn't turn around, doesn't even bat an eye back towards his writhing body.

Donghyuck leaves, and the room is once again, quiet.

Save for Jaemin's cries of course.

It was times like this when Jeno would come over and console him, brush his tears away and get him off.

But he doesn't do that today.

Instead, he stays seated and stoic, unmoving and cold. When Jaemin throws him a glance, he's not even looking at Jaemin.

The next time the door opens, Jaemin doesn't even bother thinking about who it might be before the words are slipping out of his mouth,

"Please let me come," he cries, trying hard to break free from the ribbons around his wrists. It doesn't do much, which only frustrates Jaemin further as he grows restless, hoodie, stockings, skirt and panties sticking to his skin because of how sweaty he was. "Please, please, please, I wanna come."

It's only when the bed dips, that Jaemin sees who's entered the room.

Yukhei casts a big shadow over him, making Jaemin whimper when he sees the hungry look in his eyes and amused look on his face.

"They didn't let the birthday boy come?" Yukhei asks, a mocking frown on his lips.

Jaemin decides he has nothing to lose at this point, so he doesn't try to suppress the sob that bubbles out or his throat, eyes watering all over again as he shakes his head.

Yukhei smiles sweetly when he sees Jaemin crying, and once again, Jaemin is naive to think it means he'll get what he wants.

After all, as much as this was his gift, this wasn't really about him.

"What makes you think I will?" He asks, tilting his head to one side.

He doesn't bother waiting to see Jaemin's reaction, one of his large hands holding Jaemin's hip instead.

"Jaemin-ah, don't you get it yet?" Yukhei asks, now both of his hands sliding up his thighs, teasing his hard cock with a ghost of their touch. When Jaemin starts squirming too much, Yukhei brings one hand back to his hip, holding him down. "You don't come until everyone else does."

"Xuxi," Jaemin babbles, using his legs to pull Yukhei closer by the waist since he can't use his hands. "Please fuck me."

Yukhei raises an eyebrow at his plea, trailing his fingers up Jaemin's stocking clad leg.

"Isn't that weird, Jaemin?" He asks, trailing his hand back down until it lands under Jaemin's skirt. He fiddles with the lace fabric between his fingers, snapping the band back against Jaemin's hips. "You're asking me when your boyfriend is right there."

Jaemin knows that Yukhei knows that he isn't asking for Jeno because that's not how this was supposed to work, but that doesn't mean his words sound any less condescending to his ears.

Jaemin can't even fathom looking at Jeno to check his reaction, so instead he just looks up at Yukhei with big puppy eyes, because he knows Yukhei is weak for things like that.

Thankfully, luck is finally on Jaemin's side, as Yukhei now shuffles until he's sitting with his back against the head board.

"You wanna come?" He asks, despite knowing the answer. Jaemin knows that he knows, but blinded by desperation, all he does is rapidly nod his head. It's then, that Yukhei smiles and unbuckles his belt. "Then earn it. Ride me."

Jaemin breath hitches, but that doesn't stop him from scrambling into Yukhei's lap.

He tries to make quick work of unzipping Yukhei's pants and taking out his hard length, until he realizes that he can't use his hands.

It's with a helpless look that he looks up at Yukhei, but the latter only shrugs.

"Work for it," he simply says, rendering Jaemin frozen for a while.

It takes him a few moments, but then he's tentatively bringing his head down and pulling the zipper down with his teeth, face an impossible shade of red as he watches Yukhei pulls his length out and grab the discarded lube Donghyuck had used.

Jaemin knows he probably looks like a fool, watching with unabashed lust in his eyes, practically vibrating in his lap. That's only confirmed, when Yukhei laughs at him.

"Desperate slut, aren't you?" He hums, and Jaemin is beyond the point of being embarrassed by those words. At this point, he's just nodding mindlessly to everything Yukhei says, in hopes of getting to sit on his dick quicker.

Sure, his face is messy from where Renjun had come in his mouth, his hole wet from when Renjun had fucked him, and his thighs slippery from where Donghyuck had fucked them.

His skirt is also a mess, wet in some places and not sitting around his waist anymore. His stockings are dirtied too, but Yukhei is still looking at him like a piece of meat nonetheless.

Jaemin is in too much of a rush to wait for Yukhei to take his panties off, instead telling him to opt like Renjun and just move them to the side, before he's guiding his large cock behind him.

He takes it all in one go, sinking down onto Yukhei with a pathetic cry leaving his lips. Jaemin's hands squeeze each to adjust, bound by the ribbons. He's grateful though, when the older boy holds his waist for extra stability.

"Jesus, you really are a whore," Yukhei whispers, watching and feeling how quickly Jaemin relaxes around him. In no time, the younger is bouncing up and down on Yukhei's cock, constant moans and whines spilling from his lips.

When Yukhei starts to thrust his hips up too, he reaches deeper, and right into Jaemin's prostate, it makes him whimper, eyes screwing themselves shut as he continues to ride Yukhei with vigour.

"Please," he begs for the nth time, coil impossibly tight in his belly and cock leaking an absurd amount of precome.

"Earn it," Yukhei simply repeats, looking unfairly cocky as he watches Jaemin bounce weakly in his lap. "If you want it so bad, make it happen, Jaeminnie."

Jaemin thighs ache the more he tries to ride Yukhei, muscles shaking and screaming at him to take a break. But the idea of coming is more important than the burn, forcing him to keep going.

When Jaemin becomes almost limp on top of him, Yukhei decides to take some pity and hold him down by the waist, hammering his hips up into him, hard.

He manages to hit Jaemin's prostate every time, punching out moans after cries after whines from the boy above him.

It doesn't take long for Yukhei to hold Jaemin down, coming inside of him and letting a guttural moan.

Jaemin tries to bounce on him again, already restless from the lack of stimulation. But before he can move his hips, Yukhei keeps him down until he's still, just to slide out of him right after.

"No, no, Xuxi no!" Jaemin sobs, helpless when Yukhei gets up from the bed, the gentle smile that always seems to be on his face appearing again.

"You were too slow, Nana," he explains, patting his head affectionately, like he wasn't a blubbering mess in front of him. "It's not my fault you just wanted to be a slut."

Yukhei leaves after that, leaves Jaemin leaking his cum out of his hole and dick practically purple in his panties.

He feels like a mess, he knows he looks the part too, and when the door open again, Jaemin is too out of it to care about who it is. All that's on his mind is release, something that makes the slightest breeze from the air conditioning cause him to twitch.

It's only when someone wipes his tears away, that Jaemin looks up to see who it is.

"Crying on your birthday?" Mark asks, sitting down next to him on the bed. "How pathetic."

"Hyung," Jaemin whimpers, knowing this is his last resort. He sniffs, grabbing as much of Mark's shirt as he can with his hands still bound together. "Will you let me come?"

He doesn't even care about how desperate he looks in front of Jeno, and to be frank, he forgot Jeno was even there since he's been silent.

"I dunno, do you deserve it?"

It's more teasing and more condescending remarks from Mark, all the things which do nothing to soothe him.

"I do, I promise," Jaemin assures, nodding his head. He even looks at Jeno, unsurprised to see he's just watching. "Tell him Daddy, I've been good, right?"

Silently, Jeno finally stands up from where he's been sitting. It catches Jaemin off guard, but he continues to watch as Jeno comes to a stop, standing in front of Jaemin.

He still doesn't give anything away on his face, expression steeled as he rakes his eyes all over Jaemin. From the messy hair to the messy hoodie, his hands laid tied up in his lap, his misaligned skirt and his wet stockings.

It's with confidence, that Jeno can say Jaemin looks thoroughly fucked. The tear stains on his face only add to that, as does the way his thighs are rubbing together to get some friction on his cock.

"No," Jeno finally answers, immediately silencing Jaemin with a single look when he sees the younger open his mouth to protest. "You didn't make everyone come yet."

It's then that Jaemin takes Jeno's raging hard on into account, where it's bulged out in his pants and no doubt painful. Jaemin kind of wants to know how he's so nonchalant about the whole thing, but decides to save that question for another time.

"But—"

"No buts," Jeno interrupts, manhandling Jaemin into the position he wanted, on his knees and bent over. "Just do your job and make us come."

Jaemin whimpers at how stern Jeno sounds, but the command gets sent straight to his cock.

It doesn't help when Mark immediately shoves three fingers into his hole from behind him, already wet and loose from Yukhei.

"Hyung," Jaemin moans, hoarse and desperate. He only gets louder when Jeno pulls on his head, forcing his head up and making Jaemin hold eye contact.

"Wanna suck me off, princess?"

Jaemin doesn't even know why it's a question at this point, mouth already watering at the idea of getting Jeno's hard length, which has been untouched since this all started, in his mouth.

"Yes Daddy," he answers, obediently opening his mouth as Jeno calmly unbuttons and pulls his pants down. Jaemin seriously wants to know how he remains so composed.

The same time Jeno feeds his cock to Jaemin is the same time Mark slaps his length against Jaemin's hole, the younger not even noticing Mark pull his cock out over paying attention to Jeno.

"You're gonna be all stuffed, Nana," Mark coos, one of hands flipping up Jaemin's skirt and running over his lower spine. He pokes at the dimples there, and then pushes down to make him arch. "Like a cheap whore."

Jaemin moans around Jeno at Mark's derogatory words, mouth falling open and lax as he does. He thinks Jeno is going to reprimand him for it, but it seems like Jeno likes this better.

Since Jaemin can't use his hands, Jeno sits down against the headboard and spreads his legs open, putting a hand on the back of Jaemin's head and keeping him down.

Mark hasn't done anything except tease him endlessly, slipping only his tip in before moving away completely.

It drives Jaemin mad, but he has no way of complaining when Jeno won't let him up for air, thrusting into his throat at every second and suppressing any words he could say.

So he takes it instead, because Jeno insinuated that he'd get to come if he made everyone else come. And more than anything else right now, the one thing he wants is to come. 

After what feels like ages of teetering on the edge and whimpering out pitiful noises, Mark finally slams into him at once.

He has both hands on Jaemin's hips, and lets out a deep moan the moment he's buried to the hilt. He doesn't start moving right away, something which prompts Jaemin to temptingly wiggle his hips back, in hopes of getting anything.

Instead, Jeno catches the action and pulls Jaemin's head up by pulling on his hair, glaring ice cold daggers at him when they make eye contact.

It's this moment, when Jaemin is staring at Jeno with tears streaming down his face and lips rubbed raw, that Mark decides to start thrusting in and out of Jaemin.

Each thrust pushes Jaemin forward a little, but his movement is sill restricted by the hand Jeno has in his hair. It makes his scalp ache because of the resistance, and arousal peaks high in his belly when all Jeno does is stare at him as he's getting fucked from behind.

"Couldn't you have waited for it like a good boy?" Jeno asks, tilting his head to the side like it was the simplest question with the simplest answer. Realistically, Jaemin knows it is, but in his muddled mind, he can't he fathom the prospect of forming a sentence. "Use your words, bitch."

Jaemin can't even form his lips into the shape of words, Mark skillfully hitting his prostate with every thrust, rendering him even more useless than when this whole thing started.

"Aw," Jeno coos when he doesn't get an answer from Jaemin, pushing his head down again so that he can look at Mark over Jaemin's body. "You fucked him dumb."

It's embarrassingly silent in the room, Mark and Jeno's moans both quiet and drawn out, which makes his his wet hole, gagging, and his own wails of pleasure stand out even more.

His cock hovers just a centimetre over the sheets, but it's a centimetre too much, as he can't bring his hips down and bring himself some relief. It's all driving him crazy, the constant ramming into his prostate, the constant ramming into the back of his throat. All he wants is to come and let the pleasure that's been teasing him all night be set free, but sandwiched between Mark and Jeno, he doesn't think that's going to happen any time soon.

The sound of Yukhei's cum getting fucked back into him is more prominent the faster Mark sets his pace, and it makes his face heat up.

It's what he wanted, to be passed around, to be full and to be looked at as nothing more than a toy. 

Very twisted, but for Jaemin, very pleasurable.

Which is why his thighs are practically shaking as he drools all over Jeno's cock, breath coming out in violent hiccups as he somehow manages to rip his head off of Jeno.

"D-Daddy let me come, p-please," he begs brokenly, unable to form a complete sentence without sniffling of taking in a lungful of with. Mark is merciless behind him, not even paying mind to the fact that Jaemin is trying to speak. "I'm s-so close, please— Please Daddy, p-please."

"Nana," Jeno sighs, tracing his thumb under Jaemin's eye, then down his wet cheek, and finally resting on his puffed bottom lip. "How dumb are you? We didn't come yet, did we?"

"Daddy no!" Jaemin cries, all the strength leaving his body as he lets his shoulders fall, lets his head fall into the sheets, lets his tears fall.

It's at the time that Mark comes inside of him, painting his insides white for the second time as he pays no mind to Jaemin sobbing into the sheets.

It's only when Jaemin registers that Mark is pulling out of him, that he realizes that he won't be able to come.

"No, hyung please!" Jaemin calls, lifting his head up as much as he can to look at Mark. He's already tucked himself back in and looks put together, crouching down near him. "Make me come hyung, please."

"It's just a little sad, how cum dumb you are," Mark says quietly, brushing some of Jaemin's hair out of his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, yes it hurts," Jaemin nods, leaning more into the touch of Mark's palm cupping his cheek.

But then, Mark shrugs, removing the warmth his palm provided.

"Not my problem."

He leaves like everyone else, without sparing a glance behind him. Not when Jaemin sobs, not when Jaemin begs, and especially not when Jeno shuts him up by gagging him on his cock.

"C'mon babe, you're almost done. Maybe you'll get a reward if you make me come."

And Jaemin knows Jeno said 'maybe', he knows it's not a promise, but it's still enough to make use the last of his strength to enthusiastically bob his head up and down, laving his tongue around Jeno's cock head and taking as much as he can.

Jaemin admits that he doesn't know how Jeno can hold off for so long, but he also admits that it must be hard. Normally, Jeno doesn't do this to himself on a basis, but Jaemin guesses he just wants to rile him up.

It's working, so if anything, Jeno must be satisfied.

When the tip of Jeno's cock hits the back of his throat for the nth time tonight, he finally comes. And he doesn't stop for a while, but Jaemin is more than content to take it and wait, knowing he had made everyone come.

"Fuck, good boy," Jeno groans, patting Jaemin's head and running his fingers over his face gently. It's a stark contrast compared to his words and actions earlier, but it's not unwelcome. "Making everyone come, what a good little slut."

Jeno pulls out of his mouth slowly, and Jaemin swallows quickly before sticking his tongue and showing Jeno his clean mouth.

He gets a hum of approval from him, and then Jeno is running his hands over the back of Jaemin's body, from his nape to his hips, from his ass to his thighs.

Jeno flips his skirt back down, and lines it up properly on his waist. Then he pulls Jaemin's stockings back up, pretty around his thighs with the bows facing the right way. He also aligns Jaemin's hoodie back on his torso the right way, leading him up to sit on his knees.

"Mm," Jeno hums, raking his eyes up and down. "It's not the same. You look cheap."

Jaemin was naive, once again, to think Jeno was done playing games. He doesn't seem like he's ever going to stop, and it makes arousal pool heavier than it ever has in his belly.

"Please," Jaemin begs, his hands flexing with the itch to grab onto something, to grab onto Jeno. But he's restricted, and he can't do much from here. "Please Daddy."

Jeno looks like he's thinking about it, but Jaemin knows it's all for show. It still has the desired effect though, making Jaemin tear up as his cock pulses violently in his panties.

"I don't know, baby. I don't really want someone's sloppy seconds."

And that, paired with how indifferent Jeno looks leaning back on his palms, tone nonchalant and condescending, makes Jaemin's heart clench.

A brutal sob rips through his throat, something which wracks his whole body and makes him shudder with every breath.

He feels more helpless than he has in ages, sitting on his knees in front of Jeno and crying because the latter won't let him come.

And he loves it.

Jaemin loves the push and pull, the violent game of tug of war that can flip his world upside down if one end is tugged too hard.

But for now, the game just ruins him in all the ways he likes, until he's worn out and impossibly aroused.

"Keep crying, come on, I like seeing you cry for my cock, princess," Jeno urges, finally moving closer to Jaemin and grabbing his cheeks between his fingers from one hand, the other on his waist as he pushes him down against the pillows.

Jaemin convulses with every breath, with every second that Jeno is touching him. It's overwhelming since he's been denied for so long, no one's touch ever coming close to Jeno's.

"You can't be satisfied, huh?" Jeno growls, climbing over Jaemin until he's looming over him, grip still harsh on his cheeks. Their faces are closer than they've been all night, and Jaemin takes the risk and tilts his head up for a kiss.

Surprisingly, Jeno lets him, and they kiss messily for a few seconds. Jeno's tongue runs all over his mouth rapidly, no doubt trying to taste his own remnants.

"Greedy," Jeno whispers, pushing Jaemin's head back and away from him right after. He's resting against the pillows now, and there's a few brief seconds of pause before Jeno is quickly untying the ribbon from around his wrists and arms. "You wanted to be a slut so badly today, so why don't you be a proper slut for me?" He growls, tossing the ribbon aside and striping Jaemin of his hoodie right after.

The cool air feels heavenly against his sweaty torso, hardening his nipples immediately and making him hiss when Jeno thumbs at them.

"This for me, only I can see you like this," he says, bending over and latching his lips onto Jaemin's neck. "Because you're mine, Nana, and other people can touch you, they can kiss you, they can fuck you, but they'll never have you."

Jeno sucks a multitude of bruises onto his neck after that, all varying in shades of red and purple. Bite marks follow down to his clavicle, before Jeno peppers kisses back up to his mouth.

"Daddy," Jaemin gasps between kisses, finally using his freed hands to his advantage and digging his nails into Jeno's shoulders. "Fuck me."

"Fuck you," Jeno repeats, pulling back enough just to take his shirt off over his head. His pants follow soon after, now leaving him naked above Jaemin. "Here's something you can learn from today," he continues, without answering to Jaemin's plea. "How many people fucked you today?"

Jaemin doesn't answer right away, finding it hard to focus on what Jeno asked, much less on an answer, when Jeno rams three fingers into him at once.

A wail leaves his mouth before an answer, his legs falling open on their own accord as Jeno is merciless with the way he jabs into his prostate every thrust, reigniting the violent fire in his belly.

"I asked you something," Jeno reminds him, his unoccupied hand grabbing Jaemin by the base of his throat and making them hold eye contact. "How many people fucked you today?"

"F-Four, four Daddy," he chokes out, his own hands grappling at Jeno's wrist. For what, he doesn't know, but he does find himself pushing Jeno's hand down harder.

"Four people fucked you, but none of them made you come," Jeno iterates, finally pulling his fingers out and guiding the tip of his cock to Jaemin's hole. He doesn't push in or do anything, just lets the pressure sit there, teasing Jaemin. "Because only I can make you come."

Jaemin nods his head, barely paying attention to what Jeno said and more focused on his blunt cock head against his hole.

It seems to be enough for Jeno though, who simply pushes all of his length in after seeing Jaemin nod his head.

Jaemin whines loudly as Jeno slides into him, clenching tightly around the familiar intrusion. It feels better than it has all night (no offense), and it somewhat satiates the burning desire in his veins.

Still though, the molten lava is running, the fire is burning, and it's only getting hotter as Jeno starts thrusting in and out of him at a brutally rapid pace.

Despite nothing restricting his hands, it still feels wrong to try and get himself off. Instead, he busies his hands by pulling Jeno in for a kiss by the nape, pulling on the hair at the base of his neck when Jeno runs his tongue over his teeth.

"Daddy, let me come," Jaemin whimpers, wrapping his legs around Jeno's waist, pushing him deeper and keeping him closer. He doesn't let go of Jeno's neck, wanting to keep him close. Their breaths mingle and Jeno's heady scent drives Jaemin insane, but it's addictive.

"You wanna come?" Jeno pants, to which Jaemin nods his head vigorously. That's all Jeno sees before one of his hands are flipping Jaemin's skirt up, and pressing his palm down hard on his erection straining against his lace panties. "Then make a mess."

That's all it takes for Jaemin's breath to catch in his throat, for his whole body to start trembling as his long awaited orgasm ripples through to every nerve ending in his body.

The heat that pulse through him is indescribable, cum warm and staining the insides of his panties. Pleasure wracks through him with every passing second, sobs which border on screams escaping his throat as he tries to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head.

Jeno continuing to thrust into him doesn't help, over stimulating him beyond belief as he shakes like a leaf beneath Jeno.

"Daddy," he sobs, hugging Jeno close and crying into his neck. It's almost too much to handle, but the bruising grip on his waist and the consistent grunts and moans in his ear let him know Jeno is close. "Come in me, please, please—"

His words are cut off when Jeno smashes their lips together, kissing him hard as he comes inside of him.

Jaemin can't stop shaking despite Jeno not moving anymore, his body twitching and senses overwhelmed after finally getting the release he desired.

The last thing he registers before his eyes fall shut and his body succumbs to it's exhaustion is Jeno's regular honey thick voice saying,

"Happy birthday, princess." 

**Author's Note:**

> omg um, i’m never writing a gangbang ever again, shit’s exhausting... 
> 
> but i hope you liked it, and you can talk to me on twitter hehe @aurorahaechan :)


End file.
